disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a powerful and real force in the Disney Multiverse, responsible for most of the supernatural events in its features. Magic is neutral by nature, but those who wield it can freely use it for both evil or good, however there are beings who are forced by an unknown agent to use it for a special standard of behavior (like Fairies, who are committed to use magic to help people and preserve nature). Magic is not specified as what is it (energy, science or simply supernatural) but it is used in the most classical Disney universe. This article will deal with magic in its extent, and not focus in Dark or Good Magic. Nature of Magic Magic seems to be a natural force and as such, it does not care about good or evil. Magic is used through spells, which can be either potions or verbal or non-verbal incantations, which turns real the users' desire but often breaks the laws of nature in the process. For example, during Merlin and Mad Madam Mim's wizard duel, their different transformations altered their molecular structures, which by current scientific knowledge would kill them. Also magic seems to splinter into different forces, the most known being love. Love, the unconditional caring over someone, is known to break even the most powerful curses and sometimes can give a non-magical the inner strength to beat a superpowered sorcerer or witch. Also magic seems to work in simplistic ways: a grain of sand can reveal ones' thought and the movement of stars reveals the future of nations. Effects of Magic Magic is responsible for many of the supernatural events in Disney Multiverse. Magic is mostly used to transfiguration (like turning a monkey into a toy, redecorate a whole palace, turn a mermaid into human, transform princes in frogs, etc.), mostly by using an incantation or a potion, but in some universes it can be simply using the will. Other "powers" that magic has is conjuration (make appear a non-existing item). It's mostly used in more recent universes. Conjuration is mostly used in the universes where magic is pure energy (tough magic can pass from energy to supernatural in the same universe), when a user needs an item that he/she cannot afford or is unexisting (like ingredients for potions, a super-computer, a car, etc.). Another ability that magic has is the one of enhance an item's or people's natural characteristics. This ability is called Enchantment. Charms and enchantments are used in people, to alter a certain aspect of a person, personality, behavior or appearance. Charms whose goal is to harm or humiliate a person is called a curse, but is still part of "Enchantment Category". Some magical powers or spells can change the physical structure or appearance of an object or person or have mental effects on them. Other spells can bend space and time or warp reality. Some more stronger version of magic can grant immortality to someone as well. Also magic can give people superhuman senses such as those mystically enhanced senses of dragons in the animated universe of the American Dragon cartoon. Morality of Magic Despite the "Black Arts and Witchcraft" books that appeared in Snow White and Seven Dwarves, magic seems to be a neutral force in morality terms. One example is the healing powers of Rapunzel's hair. Though Rapunzel uses her hair to heal the love of her life, Mother Gothel uses it to selfishly keep her youth. Others proofs of magical neutrality are the Olympian Gods, who (usually) use them to help mortals and keep the balance of the world. However Hades uses his powers in a selfish attempt to overthrow Zeus (and the rest of the Olympian Gods by the way) and abuses his godly abilities and mistreats the souls of those who live in the Underworld. Maleficent, the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil", uses her magical powers to cause unhappiness, suffering and pain to the kingdom, while the fairy godmothers use their powers to help others and bring happiness and joy. Types of Magic , a master of Dark Magic.]]There are many types of magic in the Disney universe due to the many movies, TV shows and cartoons created. However some basic types are known and a recurrent theme throughout the Disney universe. Witchcraft/Sorcery At first shown as a darker force, witchcraft or sorcery became a more softer form of magic. Initially witches were typically evil and ugly, but in more recent movies became fair, as benevolent witches became more common. Witchcraft makes uses of spells and tools like wands or staves. The only limit is death. Witchcraft can't kill directly, though it's possible a character might die if they suffer terrible injuries. Some witchcraft practioneers for example are Jafar and the Queen for evil while Mickey Mouse, Queen Elsa, and Alex Russo are known to be good sorcerers. Voodoo Voodoo, often referred to as dark magic or the dark arts, was magic practiced in either the Caribbean or Louisiana. Voodoo was also a religion, beginning as a tribal and spiritual belief in Africa. Born in the jungles of the Caribbean, Voodoo had spread all across the untamed regions of the world. Mama Odie was a blind, 197-year-old voodoo priestess, while Dr. Facilier (alias "The Shadow Man") was a silver-tongued but evil witch doctor. Tia Dalma was a well-known voodoo mystic in the Caribbean. The infamous Blackbeard took a passion for forbidden dark magic, and dabbled in the dark arts within his private chamber in the captain's cabin aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, which appeared more like the den of an evil magician. Dragon Magic A recurrent theme of Disney movies is the presence of Dragons as an obstacle for heroes and other good aligned characters. Most dragon characters are actually sorcerers and witches who used spells to transform themselves while others are pure-blood dragons who have supernatural powers. However, Dragon Magic is indeed a branch as it has many common traits. Dragon Magic enables one to breath fire, fly (even if the particular dragon doesn't have wings) as well superhuman strength and agility. True Dragon Magic users are natural dragons such as Jake Long and Mushu who are characters who posses inherent Dragon Magic. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic is capable of doing the same things that witchcraft can do but it comes from nature rather than arcane forces. It can transform, bend time and space, create things out of nothing as well give life to things. Fairies use this in their goal of keep the balance of everything. Many witches and wizards gained their powers from the fairies, whether through objects, such as pixie dust, or through blood, if the magicians are hybrids. These fairies can actually be divine at times, such as in the case of the Blue Fairy. Disney Magic Disney Magic is capable of doing many great things. It even has allowed all the Theme Park characters to know each other even though they come from different worlds from their movies. According to Fozzie Bear, it has three main parts: wishes, dreams, and pixie dust. If misused, it can cause users to shapeshift. Known Magic Users The Disney Universe beholds a number of magic users, mages, sorcerers, witches, wizards, coming in all shapes and sizes. There are some who use magic for good and benevolent purposes, others for wicked, selfish, and fiendish goals, and some that are indifferent to good and evil and thus use magic for their own reasons regardless of good or evil. Category:Gravity Falls Different Types of Magic Users As mentioned, there are different types of magic users, such as: Witches *The Witch - an eccentric witch who took to being a wood-carver *Witch Hazel - a mischivious but kindly old witch who embodies the Halloween spirit Wizards *Merlin - the mentor of King Arthur *Zummi Gummi - the elder of the Gummi Glen and resident magic expert Voodoo practitioners *Tia Dalma - also a sea goddess bound to human form *Mama Odie - a blind voodoo priestess who helps people figure out what they need rather than what they want * Dr. Facilier - a conspiring voodoo witch doctor *Blackbeard - a ruthless pirate captain who is feared by all, including other pirates Fairies *Tinker Bell - a tinker fairy *Queen Clarion - the Queen of Pixie Hollow *Fairy Mary - the overseer of the Tinker Faeries *Terence - a dust-talent fairy Mermaids *Ariel (TV Series) *Ursula Sorcerers/Sorceresses *Yen Sid - a wise and stern sorcerer and Mickey's mentor *Jafar - a power-hungry sorcerer Magical Creatures *Jake Long - a dragon and the guardian of New york City *Fu Dog - Jake's animal-guardian Magical Items Magic by itself can be a powerful force, especially when it's channeled through a conduit to concentrate its power and focus. Thus, there are a number of magical items in the Disney Universe, the majority of them having a specific magical function and purpose while others are used to practice magic of varying forms. Known magical items include: * Magic Mirror - a sentient mirror bound to serve its owner, providing near-omniscient advice, scrying, and clairvoyance * Enchanted Mirror - a magic mirror enchanted to show its holder whatever they wish to see, a magic called scrying * The Enchanted Rose - a rose enchanted to bloom for until one's twenty-first birthday or until they have learned to love and earned love in return * The Trident - a magical trident that gives the Atlantican Monarch Divine Rule and Power over the Sea * Ursula's Cauldron - a cauldron that the Sea-Witch used to brew potions or create a bubble that allowed her to see what her minions, Flotsam & Jetsam, were seeing * Ursula's Necklace - a necklace that can contain another's voice and allow the wearer to speak using the voice * Melody's locket - a locket that projects a bubble with an image of Atlantica * Glass Slipper - a glass slipper that fits only Cinderella (unless magic is used on another) * Magic Wand * Poisoned Apple - an apple poisoned with a curse that makes those who bite it fall into a Sleeping Death from which they can only be awaken by love's first kiss * Sorcerer Hat - Master Yen Sid's wizard's hat, that gives the wearer enhanced magical power * Magic Brooms - broom animated by the power of the Sorcerer's Hat, charmed to act as servants * Merlin's sugar bowl - a sugar bowl animated to serve sugar * Genie's Lamp - the prison-turned-home of the Genie * Magic Carpet - a living carpet that can fly and carry others * Snake Staff - A cobra-shaped staff that had the power to hypnotize, and later various magical abilities * Pixie Dust - a magical substance that grants the power of flight * Rafiki's Stick - In the movie, it's just a walking stick (in the TV series, it's shown to have a number of magical powers) * Susan's Horn - a magic ivory horn that when blown will always summon help or the Kings & Queens of the Golden Age * Lucy's Cordial - a diamond cordial that holds the juice of the fire-flower, a single drop will heal any injury or cure any illness * Jadis' Wand - an evil wand that can turn others to stone, quench fire, and curse Narnia into a never-ending winter * Magic Tiara * Phoenix Gate - a magical object that allows the holder to travel through time and space * Eye of Odin - an object that transforms the wearer into an exaggerated version of their inner self, no longer a magical object * Grimorum Arcanorum - an ancient tome beholding a millennia's worth of magical knowledge, spells, and rituals * Excalibur - a sword that was placed in a stone that could only be drawn by the true king, born of England * Mjolnir - It is an enchanted hammer of tremendous power that grants Thor the ability to fly and summon lightning against foes * Tesseract - an Infinity Stone and an Asgardian relic of ancient unlimited power * Aether Kingdom Hearts In the Kingdom Hearts series, Magic (まほう Mahou) is a type of skill. Magic can be either offensive or supportive, and it differs from weapon skills in that its usage is generally limited by some factor, such as the player's current MP, and that its potency is determined by the Magic stat (maximum MP in Kingdom Hearts). In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, offensive magic is the only way to inflict elemental damage. Additionally, many types of magic inflict Status Effects on enemies. Party members who specialize in magic include Donald Duck, Jack Skellington, and Zexion. Magical power is associated with wisdom, as indicated by the descriptions of the Dream Rod and Struggle Wand, as well as Wisdom Form. It is also associated with the color blue, the color of the MP gauges appearing in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, the color of magic cards in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and the signature color of Wisdom Form. In the menus, magic is represented by a symbol of Donald's mage hat. Usage Many individuals in the Kingdom Hearts universe are capable of using magic. All wielders of the Keyblade are capable of learning magic, and magic of the Keyblade itself is capable of great feats, being able to lock a world's Keyhole, open gates, and transform into different forms. There are also those that specialize in the use of magic, such as Donald Duck, Merlin, and Yen Sid. Those that are adept at magic can use it in a wide variety of uses outside of combat, such as transformations, transportation between worlds, realms, or even time periods, or casting enchantments or curses. Recurring magic *Fire, Fira, Firaga *Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga *Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga *Cure, Cura, Curaga *Aero, Aerora, Aeroga *Gravity, Gravira, Graviga *Magnet, Magnera, Magnega *Reflect, Reflera, Reflega Some powerful magical abilities, called Limits, may be performed in tandem with a party member, but will drain all of Sora's remaining MP after usage. Category:Magic Users Category:Video game elements Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Magic Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney Fairies Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Hercules Category:Brother Bear Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Incredibles Category:Enchanted Category:Brave Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Category:Silly Symphonies Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad